


Momento

by tsubame_17



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-01-21
Updated: 2009-01-21
Packaged: 2018-02-15 07:15:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2220276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tsubame_17/pseuds/tsubame_17
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Un último baile.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Momento

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mara](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mara/gifts).



\- ¿Desde cuándo lo sabias?

\- Siempre lo supe... Siempre tuve miedo de que pasará, lo que al final pasó.

\- ¿Y por qué no me lo dijiste? Ron podría-

\- Por favor no sigas... 

El compás de la música apagó la temblorosa voz, que tan solo volvió a aparecer cuando la cantante empezó el coro.

\- Cuando decidí volver con ustedes ya lo sabía. Tenia que estar dispuesto a enfrentarme con esa situación.

El acercamiento de ambos cuerpos por la danza encubrió en abrazo figurado. Harry intentó voltear la cabeza para poder mirarlo pero él no lo dejó, simplemente se arrimó aún más.

\- Harry... - susurró.- Te amo.

La mirada esmeralda por un instante se apagó para contener las lágrimas. Su respiración se había calmado por completo al igual que su corazón y a pesar de que quería gritar su voz no podía salir. 

\- ... lo entendí demasiado tarde...

La mano deslizándose por su brazo fue todo el contacto que le quedo de él cuando se fue por un costado de la pista de baile.

\- ¿Harry? ¿Ha pasado algo con Ron?- La voz de su recién consagrada esposa lo devolvió a realidad.- Te has quedado quieto mirando a la nada. ¿Pasa algo?- insistió.

No podía apartar la mirada de aquella espalda que había desaparecido tan solo hacia unos instantes de su vista. Tampoco se veía con la fortaleza necesaria para enfrentarse a ella, más cuando lo único que tenia en mente era seguirlo a él.

La mano de Ginny entrelazando sus dedos con los suyos lo obligó a volver a la realidad, a aquella fiesta.

\- No ha pasado nada, Ginny- dijo con la voz impostada.

Se dejó arrastrar hacia el otro lado del salón, mirando, todavía, de soslayo el lugar por donde se había ido Ron.

"... y yo a ti..." seguía gritando en su interior.


End file.
